I Don't Want To Be Saved, Right?
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: Harry was so close this time. And he would have succeeded, had his least favorite blondie showed up. Rated T for attempted suicide. Written in poetic form.


__AN: Bold is Harry, regular is Draco.  
>I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters belong to JK Rowling.<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<br>Was perfect  
>Not a single complaint<strong>

**Today  
>Everything is disastrous<br>Everything is wrong**

**Somehow  
>I can't see this improving<br>No matter what you say**

**16  
>They say it gets better<br>That's a long time away**

**Time  
>Has always been against me<br>Now it's on my side**

**Box  
>Filled with razors<br>And multiple pills**

**Yellow  
>What a great color to end it<br>Hopefully about 15 will do the trick**

**Spin  
>Everything is rotating<br>Would it stop**

**Vibrate  
>Everything is pulsing<br>The smallest moments**

**Dark  
>It's taking over me<br>Goodbye cruel world**

_Never have I heard crying quite like that  
>Walking by the bathroom on the 5<em>_th__ floor  
>Sudden silence and I ran<br>I'm not the total jerk they all think I am  
>He was lying on the ground<br>His chest barely rising and his breath shuddering  
>That damned box<br>He carried it everywhere  
>I'd never thought<br>I picked him up and sprinted  
>To the hospital wing<br>Madam Pomphrey would be able to help_

**Light  
>poured into my eyes<br>4 faces above mine**

**Failure  
>I was there again<br>I thought I'd won**

**Hugs  
>They're all giving me one<br>Happy I'd be sticking around**

**Sniffing  
>It was coming from the corner<br>Pushing to see who it was**

**Leave  
>The tall figure did<br>Everyone fussing over me**

**Questions  
>They assaulted me with them<br>Not doing this another time**

**Out  
>I yelled at them<br>Give me some time**

**Sleep  
>Hopefully not to wake up<br>Then I would have won**

_He was sleeping  
>Most would find it weird I was watching him<br>I thought of it as worry  
>He was breathing normally again<br>I sighed deeply  
>But tears started to flow again<br>I can't cry quietly no matter how hard I try_

**Crying  
>Coming from my other side<br>Who the fuck is it?**

**Slowly  
>Sit up to see<br>I have to know**

**Him  
>He cries?<br>Not true**

_I raised my head  
>He was staring at me<br>I sniffed and tried to compose myself  
>"Hey"<em>

**Confusion  
>How do I answer back?<br>"What are you doing here?"**

_I bit the inside of my cheek  
>Don't sound creepy<br>You might scare him  
>"I was making sure you were ok"<em>

**Clock  
>It's hard to see<br>"2 in the morning?"**

_Shit  
>Cover blown<br>Contain yourself, you can do it  
>"Are you ok?"<em>

"**Fine"  
>I was so freaking close<br>How can I be ok?**

_I know he's lying  
>Do I call him on it or leave it<br>Call it  
>"What's wrong?"<em>

"**Nothing"  
>Like hell I'd tell him<br>What made him care suddenly?**

_But another lie  
>Maybe a more direct question<br>The last was vague  
>"Why did you do this, the pills?"<em>

**Fuck  
>He's figured me out<br>"Why would I not?"**

_Resiliant  
>I'll get it out of him<br>I'm determined  
>"Because 15 at once will kill you"<em>

**Tear  
>It rolls down my cheek<br>I thought he'd say that**

_Obviously  
>Why else would he have done it<br>"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
>Slowly I rested my hand on his<em>

**Flinch  
>His hand was cold<br>"Because my life sucks"**

_A tear rolled down my face  
>I couldn't stand to see him like that<br>My thumb rubbed his finger  
>"So I've heard"<em>

**Red  
>Slowly crept up my face<br>"I thought someone would care"**

_Of course  
>He just wanted love<br>I lowered my head and talked quietly  
>"I care about you"<em>

"**What?"  
>He couldn't be serious<br>Why'd he say that?**

_Was that anger or confusion?  
>I couldn't tell<br>my own emotions had taken over  
>"I really care for you"<em>

"**Oh"  
>Flush rose up my neck<br>What else could I say?**

"_Yeah"  
>I pulled my hand away<br>My secret was out  
>Mind you, it wasn't much of a secret<em>

**Surprise  
>I never thought he'd like me<br>"I really like you too"**

_My eyes lit up a bit  
>I'd never expected that<br>I smiled lightly  
>"Really?"<em>

**Nod  
>I couldn't speak<br>I felt it**

_I slid closer to him slowly  
>And brushed a cheek<br>Ridding it of tears  
>"Can… Can I…?"<em>

"**Yes"  
>No hesitation there<br>I need it**

_Very gently and slowly  
>I pressed my lips against his<br>My hand holding his cheek  
>His lips softer than I expected<em>

**Kiss  
>It was my first<br>And it felt good**

_He pulled away  
>And melted against me<br>Curling up  
>I wrapped my arms around him<em>

**Love  
>It had finally found me<br>And it was Draco Malfoy.**

_He quickly dozed off  
>A smile on his face<br>Matching the one on mine  
>I might have saved Harry Potter.<em>


End file.
